Role on Lovesick
by JiYoo961015
Summary: Sehun dan Luhan terikat dalam hubungan persahabatan murni yang dibangun sejak mereka berada dalam masa kanak-kanak. Suatu masalah tiba-tiba muncul dan menggoyahkan sendi-sendi persahabatan mereka karena sebuah ide gila dari Luhan! Keduanya terjebak dalam masalah perasaan pelik yang tidak terduga. HunHan & KrisTao also other EXO members GS Oneshoot. Wanna read? RnR please :3


**Role on Lovesick**

**Genre : Drama, Frienship**

**Rate : T+**

**Pairing : HunHan as Maincast. Kristao as Secondcast with other Exo Members as well.**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Warning : Genderswitch. Miss typo(s) **

**Disclaimers : Saya hanya meminjam nama dari mereka untuk menemukan inspirasi dan membaginya dalam bentuk karya sastra. Ini hanya sebuah fanfiction dari fans untuk fans dengan kemampuan menulis yang sedikit melebihi ambang batas wajar. Hargai kerja keras author dengan mengklik tombol review dan tulis beberapa tanggapan. Muak dengan cast atau plot cerita? Just click a close button on your web browser, guys. Wanna chitchat? Click on PM button. Don't bash any cast or other, please.**

**Summary : Sehun dan Luhan terikat dalam hubungan persahabatan murni yang dibangun sejak mereka berada dalam masa kanak-kanak. Semua masih tidak ada masalah karena keduanya memang menyukai hubungan persahabatan kokoh di antaranya. Tetapi, masalah baru muncul ketika Luhan harus dihadapkan dengan seorang berandal sekolah yang memintanya jadi pacar. Luhan ingin menolak, dan dia punya satu ide bagus untuk menghindari masalahnya. Yaitu pacaran (palsu) degan Sehun.**

**BGM : Just listen on your own playlist that have many sad songs of SMTOWN fams and also Wu Yifan and Xi Luhan.**

Suara kicau burung merdu terdengar sebagai melodi pagi yang khas, tidak gentar dengan udara dingin yang menerpa di pertengahan musim dingin ini. Angin yang berhembus membawa embun yang nyaris membeku, menggerakkan ranting-ranting mungil yang dijadikan pijakan oleh kaki kecil burung perkutut yang sedang bernyanyi. Matahari yang beberapa menit lalu masih mengintip malu-malu di ufuk timur kini menyinari bumi dengan cahayanya yang lembut nan hangat. Gumpalan es di sisi jalan mulai mengkristal dan memantulkan warna cantik akibat bias dari sinar matahari. Jalanan kecil di kawasan Gwang-Moo masih tampak lengang. Bukan karena ini masih terlalu pagi, tetapi karena hari ini merupakan hari libur. Akhir pekan telah tiba dan membiarkan sebagian para pekerja serta murid sekolah bergelung lebih lama dengan selimut tebalnya yang nyaman.

Semua murid sekolah pasti akan menyambut akhir pekan dengan suka cita. Semua murid, tidak terkecuali Xi Luhan.

Gadis berwajah secantik dewi itu tengah menikmati waktu tidurnya yang berharga sambil bergelung dan memeluk boneka beruang besar kesayangannya—yang merupakan hadiah dari kekasih kakaknya yang super baik hati sekaligus royal sekitar 3 tahun lalu, Wu Yifan. Selimutnya yang beraroma lavendel menutupi tubuhnya hingga menyentuh dagu, kakinya yang telanjang tertekuk dan tertumpang pada perut bonekanya. Suara dengkur halus penuh kedamaian meluncur dari mulutnya, bibirnya yang tipis mengerucut dan sesekali bergerak demi menggumamkan sesuatu.

Dia tahu jika hari ini akhir pekan. Dan dia tidak keberatan dengan tidur sedikit lebih lama. Mungkin 3 jam lebih lama dari biasanya? Kenyamanan dari kamarnya yang penuh sesak oleh harum lavendel membuatnya terbuai dan merasa enggan untuk beranjak. Pikirnya, tidak akan ada setan pengganggu yang akan mengusik tidurnya di akhir pekan. Kedamaian akan melingkupi hari minggunya yang berharga dan ketika membuka mata nanti, dia berharap bisa menemukan bagel buatan ibunya di meja makan. Kalau tidak begitu, dia berharap Yifan bisa berkunjung dan membawakannya beberapa _cake in jar_ kesukaannya.

Luhan percaya jika Tuhan dan malaikat sekali pun akan berpihak kepadanya untuk hari ini. Seminggu ini dia sudah jadi gadis yang baik dengan tidak pernah absen ikut les pianonya, tidak pernah membangkang perintah mama dan papa, dan bisa menahan diri untuk tidak makan makanan berkalori secara berlebihan demi menjaga berat badannya. Angka di timbangan elektronik bisa saja mencapai angka 50, dan Luhan akan mulai menangis jika menemukan fakta itu. Dia tidak mau jadi gadis buntek yang jelek, lalu berakhir dengan tidak punya pacar. Jadi, dia berusaha menjaga pola makannya selama 6 hari dalam seminggu dan baru bisa makan makanan berkalori sedikit berlebih ketika hari minggu.

Karena kesenangan itu, hari minggu menjadi surga bagi Luhan.

Luhan baru akan menguap lebar tetapi suara knop intu yang diputar membuatnya urung untuk melakukan pergerakan. Lengannya yang melingkar di leher boneka beruangnya mengerat penuh antisipasi. Batinnya mulai menebak mengenai siapa yang berani masuk ke kamarnya di awal pagi di hari minggu.

Siapa?

"Lulu! Lulu!"

_Sial._

Seseorang yang memanggil Luhan dengan panggilan khas itu mengguncang pundak Luhan dengan gerakan tidak sabaran. Nada suaranya yang tegas dan hangat terdengar sedikit memaksa, dan suatu sisi di ranjang Luhan melesak karena diduduki oleh tamu tidak diundang tersebut.

"Lulu! Bangun! Sampai kapan kau akan pura-pura tidur seperti itu?"

"Mama!" Luhan tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menjerit ketika seseorang itu selesai mengatakan kalimatnya. Tubuhnya bangkit dalam persekon detik lantas pekikannya terdengar memekakkan telinga. Wajahnya yang lelah dan mengantuk berubah menjadi semakin masam. "Kenapa Mama membiarkan Sehun masuk kamarku?!" teriaknya tidak terkendali.

Dan pemuda yang dipanggil Sehun itu mengerjapkan kelopak matanya. Tidak lama setelahnya dia terkekeh tanpa rasa bersalah. "Maaf, Lu," katanya kemudian. "Tetapi Tante Xi menyuruhku untuk langsung kemari ketika aku akan mengatakan untuk menunggumu di bawah."

Luhan memberengut semakin tidak terima. "Kau 'kan bisa ngotot," dia mengerucutkan bibirnya, sebelah tangannya tergoda untuk mengucek matanya yang masih dihinggapi sindrom mengantuk.

Sehun kembali meringis hingga menyebabkan taring giginya mengintip dari sudut bibirnya. "Maaf, ya," Ibu jari dan telunjuknya bergerak mencubit pipi gembul Luhan yang menggelembung dan menuai geraman marah dari pemiliknya.

"Ada apa kemari? Cepat katakan!" Luhan berseru tidak sabar.

"Kau tidak berniat mandi dulu? Kau bau."

Komentar itu berhasil membuat Luhan mendelik tidak terima dan akhirnya sukses melayangkan cubitan main-main di pinggul ramping Sehun. "Pergi saja ke neraka jika kau hanya ingin mengataiku, Setan!"

Suara siulan menggoda yang tidak sopan terdengar dari ambang pintu dan kedua muda-mudi di atas ranjang itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Mereka menemukan seorang pemuda tinggi dengan rambut cokelat pirangnya sedang berdiri bersandar di sisi pintu, sebuah tablet berwarna putih tulang ada di genggamannya. Tatapan matanya yang tajam dari sepasang mata elang itu terarah tepat ke arah Luhan serta Sehun, mengial penuh godaan.

"Apa yang dilakukan cowok di bawah umur di kamar calon adik iparku?" kata laki-laki setampan dewa itu sambil mengangkat sudut bibirnya hingga membentuk senyuman menarik.

"Gege!" Luhan menyibak selimutnya dengan gerakan cepat dan berlari menghampiri tubuh lelaki tinggi-tampan itu, meninggalkan Sehun yang seketika merasa kalah karena sudah ditinggalkan tanpa kata oleh Luhan. Gadis berpiyama itu merentangkan tangan dan disambut dengan suka-cita oleh pemuda itu, mereka berpelukan erat hingga Luhan membenamkan wajah cantiknya di dada pemuda itu. "Yifan-ge! Aku rinduuuuu sekali!"

"Halo, Cantik," Pemuda tampan itu membalas pelukan penuh rindu dari Luhan dan menepuk punggung gadis cantik itu sambil terkekeh-kekeh menyaksikan Sehun yang cemberut di tempatnya. "Sudah bersikap baik selama aku di L.A?"

Luhan menarik kepalanya dan mengangguk mantap, mata rusanya berkilau oleh sinar bahagia yang membuat Yifan silau setengah mati. "Aku tidak tahu kalau Gege ke L.A! Jahatnyaa!"

Alis tebal Yifan melengkung tajam setelah mendengarnya. "Ziezie tidak memberitahumu?"

Luhan menggeleng lantas kembali membenamkan wajahnya dengan nyaman di dada Yifan. "Dia 'kan jahat. Kenapa Gege masih pacaran dengannya?"

Yifan nyaris tersedak oleh rasa geli akibat sikap kekanakan dari calon adik iparnya. "Kalau bukan dengan Ziezie, apa aku harus pacaran denganmu?"

Seseorang berdehem dan membuat momen romantis antar dua orang itu terputus tanpa peringatan. Luhan memberengut sementara Yifan masih menahan rasa geli di pangkal perutnya.

"Biar kuingatkan, Ge," Sehun berjalan mendekat dan menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan. "Dia milikku."

Luhan terkejut karena kalimat Sehun barusan, apalagi dengan tarikan tangan Sehun yang mencengkeram erat pergelangan tangannya. Secara naluriah, jemarinya menggenggam kaus santai yang dikenakan Yifan dan mencoba bertahan. "Tidak! Gege! Sehun bicara omong kosong!"

Yifan semakin geli ketika mendapati pertengkaran antara dua sahabat kekanakan yang sudah dikenalnya dengan baik. Walau Luhan mencengkeram kaosnya erat-erat, dia tidak bisa membiarkan Sehun terus _cemburu_ sehingga dia memilih melepas Luhan. "Benarkah?" Pertanyaannya terlontar untuk dua orang sekaligus. "Jadi, siapa yang benar?"

"Aku!" Luhan menjawab cepat. "Aku, Gege!"

Sehun memutar bola matanya kesal, jelas sekali jika Yifan akan selalu menang telak jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu berkacak pinggang mendapati sikap kekanakan sahabatnya. "Lu, kita tidak punya waktu banyak untuk mempersiapkan segalanya."

Dengan gerakan ringkas Luhan memutar kepalanya dan menatap Sehun penuh pertanyaan. "Mempersiapkan untuk _apa_?"

Sehun maju selangkah lantas menyentil dahi Luhan dengan telunjuknya. "Kau sudah tertular penyakitnya Yixing, ya?" tanyanya menuai kerut tidak terima di wajah Luhan. "Rencanamu untuk menolak—hmmp!"

Luhan melompat seperti rusa lincah ketika pikirannya terhubung lebih cepat ke suatu arah dan dia menemukan jawabannya sebelum Sehun sempat mengatakan semuanya. Telapak tangannya yang mungil membekap mulut Sehun lantas ringisan main-main terbentuk di bibirnya. "Yifan-Ge? Bisa keluar sebentar? Aku harus mandi dan setelahnya membicarakan sesuatu yang penting dengan musang ini."

Yifan tersenyum separo dan mengedikkan bahu. "Oke," Manik mata cokelatnya menatap Sehun yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Luhan. "Jaga tanganmu dari adikku, Sehun. Aku bisa memenggal kepalamu jika berbuat macam-macam kepadanya," ancamnya main-main lantas melenggang pergi.

Luhan melempar Sehun ke dalam kamar dan membanting pintu, mengantisipasi jika semuanya aman kemudian dia menghampiri Sehun yang sebal karena mulutnya sudah dibekap. "Jadi, bagaimana rencananya?"

"Mandi dulu," Sehun mengial ke arah kamar mandi berpintu merah muda cerah dengan stiker tiga bebek kuning lucu. "Bau."

Luhan menggerutu tetapi dia tetap pergi ke kamar mandi setelah memilih pakaian yang akan dikenakannya. Selagi Luhan mandi dan berkutat dengan sabun serta sampo stroberinya, Sehun meraih toples bulat berwarna merah dan membuka isinya, menemukan kue cokelat mungil lantas melempar bulatan manis itu ke mulutnya dan mengunyahnya. Tubuhnya yang kurus dengan balutan kulit albino tergeletak di atas kasur, kakinya terjulur santai dan telapaknya bergerak-gerak mengikuti irama dari lagu yang didendangkan oleh mulutnya.

Oh Sehun memang memiliki kebebasan absolut atas kamar Luhan, dia tamu istimewa yang selalu dipersilahkan Tante Xi untuk tinggal di kamar putri mereka setiap kali dirinya berkunjung. Statusnya sebagai teman masa kecil Luhan membuatnya lebih leluasa untuk mengunjungi putri keluarga Xi. Luhan dan Sehun memiliki rentang umur 2 tahun dengan Luhan yang berkedudukan lebih tua. Namun hingga Luhan mencapai tingkat 3 di sekolah menengah atas, tetap saja sikapnya kekanakan. Dan kehadiran Sehun yang juga kekanakan malah membuatnya semakin manja. Setiap hari mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua, nyaris menyerupai kakak-adik sekandung yang saling mengasihi. Keduanya terdaftar di satu sekolah swasta dan dikenal sebagai duo kembar yang sempurna.

Tidak punya kekasih. Sama-sama single. Sama-sama punya wajah menarik. Dan sempurna.

Pintu tersentak terbuka dan Luhan dengan rok renda serta kaus hello kittynya muncul dari sana. Tubuhnya menyebarkan aroma harum segar stroberi yang begitu dikenali Sehun lantas gadis itu menghampiri ranjangnya.

"Sudah punya rencana?"

Sehun menatap wajah segar Luhan dengan ekspresi datarnya lalu menggeleng. "Belum," katanya ringan sambil melempar satu bulatan kecil cokelat ke mulutnya.

"Kau itu!" Luhan sudah bersiap akan menjambak rambut Sehun tetapi dia mengurungkan niat setelah mengingat masalah seperti apa yang sedang melandanya. Tubuhnya langsung jatuh di atas ranjang dan wajahnya berubah masam. "Kau tahu benar jika ini masalah serius."

"Menurutmu saja," Sehun bertingkah sok cuek sambil terus mengunyah kuenya. "Kau hanya perlu mengatakan 'tidak' dan 'maaf', Lulu. Apa salahnya sih?"

Luhan menoleh ringkas ke arah Sehun yang telah mengatakan hal itu dengan nada ringan tidak bertanggungjawab. Matanya melotot karena kemarahannya dan jemarinya siap menerjang tubuh Sehun demi mencabiknya. "Kau!" jeritnya tertahan lantas melompat ke arah Sehun dan berhasil membuat toples itu menggelinding jatuh, dengan tubuh Luhan di atas Sehun yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. "Serius tidak sih?!"

"Serius, Lu!" Sehun berusaha membalik posisinya hingga kini Luhan ada di bawah. Tubuhnya tengkurap dengan bertumpu pada lengannya yang tertekuk di sisi kanan-kiri kepala Luhan. Anak rambutnya menjuntai begitu menggoda dan rautnya tampak seribu kali lebih sungguh-sungguh karena posisi mereka. "Kau selalu memperbesar masalah padahal dirimu sendiri tahu jawabannya."

Luhan mengerucutkan bibir lalu mendorong dada Sehun agar pemuda itu menyingkir darinya. Tetapi usahanya berakhir sia-sia karena Sehun bersikeras untuk tetap memenjarakan dirinya. "Kau tidak mengerti," katanya sambil mengerjapkan kelopak matanya yang mulai basah, sedih manakala tahu jika Sehun tidak peduli kepadanya. "Kau tidak kenal Kangin. Dia berandal sekolah dan kemarin sore baru memintaku jadi pacarnya. Hari ini aku ingin melupakan semuanya tapi kau sendiri yang datang pagi-pagi dan mengingatkanku tentang hal itu! Dasar berengsek!"

"Bukan, Bukan, Lulu!" Sehun berusaha menahan pergerakan tangan Luhan yang kini mulai memukul dadanya, membuat anak rambut di sekitar dahi dan pelipisnya bergoyang. "Kupikir itu cara terbaik agar kau bisa menolaknya. Terus terang."

Mata Luhan semakin berkaca-kaca setelah mendengarnya. "Kalau dia memaksaku karena tahu aku tidak punya pacar bagaimana?"

Sehun tampak berpikir sebentar dan ekspresi blanknya yang seksi menjadi pemandangan gratis bagi Luhan. "Kalau dia memaksamu, aku akan menebas kepalanya."

"Memangnya kau berani?"

"Entahlah."

"Sehun!" Luhan menjerit sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau sungguh tidak—"

Suara pintu yang dibuka gaduh membuat keduanya berhenti bertengkar. Dan satu-satunya pelaku yang melakukannya kini melengoskan desahan jengah.

"Jeritanmu, Lu," kakaknya yang cantik, Zitao, dengan summerdress-nya yang penuh lipatan kain ciffon memutar bola matanya malas saat mendapati adiknya sedang dalam kungkungan Sehun. Dengan gerakan cepat dia mengibaskan rambut kecokelatannya yang mengikal hingga melewati pundak sempitnya. "Membuat telingaku cacat."

"Biarkan mereka berdua, Ziezie," Yifan muncul dari suatu arah dan melingkarkan salah satu lengannya di perut datar Zitao dengan begitu agresif sekaligus lembut. Matanya mengial ke arah Luhan dan Sehun yang sudah terduduk dengan ekspresi berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat. "Remaja yang dimabuk cinta memang seperti itu."

"Gege!"

Mendapat jeritan melengking dari Luhan, Zitao segera menutup pintu kamar Luhan dan meninggalkan dua sahabat itu untuk kembali tenggelam dalam masalah kekanakannya.

"Dunia akan kiamat kalau aku jadi pacarmu," Luhan mengatakannya dengan nada jijik penuh antisipasi hingga menuai raut muak di wajah Sehun.

"Memangnya aku mau dengan rusa gendut sepertimu? Yang benar saja," Sehun memungut beberapa kue cokelat yang tercecer di atas karpet bulu dan menyantapnya tanpa pikir panjang. Rahangnya yang tegas mengunyah pelan dengan nikmat. "Pacaran saja sama Kangin _Sunbae_."

Luhan memberengut. "Kalau aku pacaran dengan albino sepertimu, semuanya bisa kacau."

"Ya, kacau," Sehun menoleh dan memberi tatapan mengerikan ke arah Luhan, mengancam agar gadis cantik itu tidak berkata-kata lagi mengenai mereka yang pacaran. "Semua _Sunbae_ yang rutin memberiku makan siang bisa kabur. Uang jajanku akan habis karena harus membeli makan di kantin. Itu buruk," gumamnya. "Sedangkan kau sendiri tidak bisa masak."

Luhan terdiam dalam duduknya sambil memandang Sehun yang sedang mengumpulkan _cookies_ dan melahapnya satu per satu. Memikirkan hal yang sudah pasti tidak mungkin terjadi di antara dirinya dan Sehun; berpacaran. Mereka sudah mengenal satu sama lain semenjak dulu dan kebersamaan mutlak yang dirasakannya hanya sebatas sahabat main. Kebersamaan mereka yang bertahan hingga saat ini dikarenakan kecocokan masing-masing. Luhan nyaman ketika bersama Sehun, begitu juga sebaliknya. Jadi mereka terus bersama kendati banyak orang yang menduga jika dia dan Sehun pacaran. Seperti Yifan dan Zitao.

"Yang benar saja," Luhan bangkit dari duduknya sambil bergumam demi mengusir pikiran aneh mengenai pacaran dengan Sehun. Kaki mungilnya melangkah menuju meja rias dan menyambar tube aroma mawar dan menuang isinya ke telapak tangan. "Pacaran? Denganmu?"

Sehun masih bersikap cuek, lebih peduli dengan _cookies_-_cookies_ imutnya yang sekarang sudah meringkuk dalam toples mungil itu. Punggungnya bersandar pada sisi ranjangnya kendati tatapannya kini menatap refleksi Luhan di cermin. "Tidak perlu sampai merasa jijik begitu, Lu!"

"Habisnya, apa untungnya pacaran dengan cowok sepertimu?" tanyanya sambil mengoles krim lembut di pipinya yang gembul dan kenyal.

"Mungkin hal itu bisa membuat Kangin _Sunbae_ patah hati," Sehun mengatakannya dengan cuek dan beralih pada toples lain yang menyimpan potongan gula-gula beku berwarna-warni. Jemarinya memutar membuka tutupnya dan melahap salah satunya, merasakan ledakan manis yang terkombinasi dengan sensasi dingin di mulutnya.

"Huh?" Luhan melirik Sehun lewat cermin dan terbengong untuk beberapa saat. "Apa katamu?"

"Apa?" Sehun berusaha meraih permen berwarna ungu yang ada di bawah toples dengan memasang wajah rikuh.

Luhan memutar tubuhnya dan memandang Sehun. "Katamu tadi, Oh Sehun!"

Kali ini, Sehun mengalihkan perhatian dari permen-permen Luhan yang berkilauan dan mendongakkan kepala. "Apa maksudmu?"

Luhan mengeram layaknya kucing yang dagunya dibelai manja. Dia meninggalkan tube-tube kosmetiknya dan melangkah menghampiri Sehun yang duduk di atas karpet. "Tentang 'Apa untungnya jika aku pacaran denganmu'!"

Ekspresi musang Sehun tercoreng oleh keheranan luar biasa yang melandanya sebab mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. "Eh?" kerjapnya sekali. "Memangnya tadi aku mengatakan apa?"

"Kalau kita pacaran, Kangin akan patah hati, Sehun! Kangin akan patah hati!" jeritnya tertahan sambil mencengkeram sudut bahu Sehun. Tubuhnya bangkit dan menari-nari karena kebahagiaan sepihaknya. "Kita sudah menemukan jawabannya!"

Sehun masih diserang oleh disorientasi singkatnya saat menyaksikan Luhannya sedang menari-nari absurd tepat di depannya sambil mendendangkan kata 'Kangin akan patah hati'. Dia meninggalkan toples gula-gulanya dan ikut berdiri. "Luhan, apa maksudmu?"

"Kita harus jadian!" serunya tanpa pikir dua kali. "Dengan begitu, masalahku akan selesai! _End_!"

Wajah Sehun berubah menjadi seperti orang sembelit ketika gendang telinganya mendengar kalimat Luhan barusan. Sesuatu dalam perutnya melilit sakit dan ada rasa ketidakpercayaan yang muncul di otaknya. "A-apa?"

"Tidak ada kata 'tidak', Sehun. _Please_," Luhan meraih dua tangan Sehun dan membawanya di atas dada, pandangannya berubah menjadi lebih bling-bling. Itu artinya, Luhan sedang memohon. "Kau harus jadi pacarku agar Kangin mundur secara sukarela!"

Sehun berusaha mundur tetapi dia tidak bisa. "K-kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena hanya _kau_ cowok yang dekat denganku!" Luhan menjawab lancar dan terkikik ceria. "Kau setuju? Oke? Oke?"

"Kau bisa minta bantuan ke Jongin atau .., C-Chanyeol _Sunbae_, 'kan?" wajah Sehun berubah menjadi semakin pias tatkala menemukan raut antusias Luhan.

"Kau tidak ingat kalau Jongin baru jadian sama Kyungsoo? Dan aku sama sekali tidak mau bernegosiasi dengan Baekhyun, Sehun," Luhan memperingatkan dan mendengus cantik. "Jadi, kita jadian?" tanyanya dengan mata bling-bling seperti kilatan api yang tampak berbahaya.

"Ini tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan, Lu!" Sehun membalas kalimat permintaan Luhan dan mulai emosi karena persepsi sepihaknya. "Kita cuman sahabat dan tidak bisa .."

"Karena itu, Sehun," Luhan mencengkeram sisi pipi Sehun dan memberengut imut. "Karena kita sahabat, kita tidak mungkin pacaran sungguhan, 'kan? Jadi, cukup pacaran palsu saja."

"Pacaran palsu," Luhan mengangguk hingga poni rambutnya bergoyang. "Untuk menyingkirkan Kangin saja."

"Hanya untuk menyingkirkan Kangin, 'kan?" Sehun menggigit bibir penuh sejuta antisipasi di tempurung kepala sementara Luhan mengangguk mantap.

Pacaran itu hal serius. Dan sialnya, Luhan yang memintanya untuk melakukan hal itu dengannya. Tujuannya memang untuk menyingkirkan Kangin. Tetapi entah mengapa Sehun merasa takut sekali mengiyakan permintaan Luhan.

Luhan yang tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari Sehun kini mengerucutkan bibir dan memasang raut masam. "Ayolah, Hun. Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku tidak bisa mengatasi semuanya sendiri. Aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Masalahnya, ini tentang pacaran, Lu," Sehun masih berusaha memikirkan semuanya dengan kepala dingin, mempertimbangkan baik-buruknya dengan hati-hati.

"Lalu kenapa kalau pacaran?" Luhan mendekat ke Sehun dan telunjuknya mematuk dada bidang sehun dengan main-main. Sebuah pemikiran tidak bertanggungjawab tiba-tiba melesat dalam otaknya dan membuatnya menatap wajah Sehun lekat-lekat. "Kau .., tidak sedang naksir ke seorang cewek, 'kan?"

"Hah?" Sehun tersentak. "Tentu saja tidak!" jawabnya tegas karena dia benar-benar merasa _tertuduh_ ketika dikatai seperti itu.

"Kalau begitu, kita pacaran," Luhan merunduk lagi dan meraih tangan kiri Sehun. Dia menyentuh kelingking kurus Sehun dan mengaitkannya dengan kelingkingnya sendiri. "Mulai hari ini, Sehun," katanya lalu terkekeh.

Sementara Sehun sendiri tampak makin pucat setelah mendengarnya.

OoOoO

Hari pertama masuk sekolah dengan status baru—tetapi palsu—yang disandang Luhan dan Sehun sontak membuat para murid heboh. Sehun dan Luhan datang ke sekolah dengan tangan terpaut mesra serta candaan akrab yang nyaris tidak ada bedanya. Cuman yang membuat mereka tampak seperti orang pacaran adalah tautan tangan itu.

Sehun dan Luhan bertautan tangan. Keduanya berjalan memasuki lorong kelas dengan berjalan secara berdampingan, semua pandangan tertuju ke keduanya. Suara bisik-bisik ribut yang membicarakan mereka terdengar jelas, membuat Sehun serta Luhan merasa risih namun dia sendiri tidak bisa protes. Karena mereka _benar-benar_ pacaran.

"Wow, kau sekarang pacaran dengan adikmu, Lu?" Baekhyun yang baru mengambil buku di loker melangkah menghampiri Luhan dan Sehun, melontarkan pertanyaan dengan nada keras dan menuai lirikan penuh antisipasi dari semua orang.

Tampaknya, semua orang sedang menunggu jawaban langsung dari keduanya.

Luhan tersenyum percaya diri menghadapi teman sekelasnya, dia mengangkat tautan tangannya dengan Sehun seolah sedang memamerkannya. "Seperti yang kau lihat," ringisnya bahagia dan ceria. Kepalanya meneleng dan menatap wajah Sehun. "Kita pacaran!"

"Wow!" Xiumin, cewek temban bermata kucing, tampak tertarik untuk ikut bergabung dalam perbincangan singkat itu. Gadis itu melangkah mendekat. "Jadi, kalian benar-benar pacaran? Sejak kapan?"

Sebelah tangan Luhan yang lain mencengkeram lengan atas Sehun dan tubuhnya semakin merapat ke Sehun. "Sejaaak," dia menarik ulur nada suaranya dan menyipitkan mata. "Kita memutuskan untuk pacaran kemarin sore."

"Kau mengajaknya kencan, Hun?" Baekhyun mengarahkan pandangan tertariknya ke Sehun dan menatap penuh tuntutan. "Kau hebat!"

Sehun hanya meringis hingga menampilkan taring mungilnya.

"Kami duluan, ya?" Luhan berniat meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Xiumin di sana dan dibalas anggukan dari keduanya. Dia segera menarik Sehun untuk menjauh dari situ karena mulai tidak tahan menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Kau hebat, Lu," Sehun menggerutu pelan hingga Luhan yang bergelayut di lengannya mendengar dan memberengut imut.

"Kau harus percaya pada kemampuan aktingku," katanya tanpa menyingkirkan ekspresi manja di wajahnya. "Jadi, bagaimana rasanya jadi pacarku?"

"Biasa saja," Sehun memasang raut flat andalannya, ekspresi musang menyebalkan.

Bibir Luhan maju beberapa senti saat mereka menapaki anak tangga terakhir dan sampai di lantai dua. "Setidaknya biarkan aku melihat senyumanmu atau mereka semua akan curiga."

Sehun melirik Luhan dari sudut matanya dan menyerah. "_Well_, traktir aku bubble tea sepulang sekolah. _Call_?"

"_Call_," kata Luhan setelah memutar bola matanya. Mereka berhenti tepat di depan pintu kelas Luhan dan kehadiran keduanya sontak membuat semua murid kelas 3 heboh luar biasa. "Jadi, lakukan dengan benar sesuai rencana kita."

Sehun tersenyum tampan ketika bayang-bayang bubble tea gratis melayang dalam benaknya. Sebelah tangannya terangkat secara naluriah dan telapaknya jatuh di pipi Luhan; dan tanpa disadarinya ada desiran aneh saat dia melakukannya. Diam-diam, Sehun berdebar saat melakukannya. Bahkan dia sempat menghela nafas ketika akan mengucapkan sesuatu. "Jadi, sampai berjumpa saat istirahat di kantin."

Luhan mengangguk dan melempar senyuman manis menggemaskan. "Aku membawa bekal buatan_ku_ dan kita makan sama-sama."

Kepala Sehun mengangguk setuju, kini dia mengacak pucuk rambut Luhan penuh kasih sayang. "Masuk, Lulu. Agar aku bisa pergi ke kelasku sendiri."

Sekali lagi, Luhan mengangguk menirukan gerakan anjing pudel yang lucu. "_Bye_, Sehun."

Sehun membalas lambaian tangan Luhan lantas segera berlalu dari lorong kelas 3 untuk menghindari tatapan tidak bersahabat dari para cowok yang berpapasan dengannya. Tungkai kurusnya yang bergerak cepat menyusuri lantai kayu membawanya cepat sampai hingga ke kelasnya sendiri. Dan di sini pun, dia mendapat tatapan tidak enak dari seluruh teman-temannya.

"Hei, _Man_," Jongin yang semula duduk di bangkunya, segera bangkit dan meluncur menghampiri Sehun ketika tahu sahabatnya sudah masuk kelas. Dia melepas earphone yang menyumpal telinganya dan melingkarkan sebelah lengannya di pundak Sehun. "Kudengar, kau pacaran dengan Luhan _Sunbae_, ya?"

Bola mata Sehun tertarik ke arah kanan dan mendapati raut penasaran Jongin di sampingnya. Mempertimbangkan akan menceritakan _semuanya_ atau tidak, akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk memilih kata tidak. Dia hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Jongin meninju lengan Sehun dan memasang raut tidak percaya. "Kau pernah bilang kalau kalian tidak akan pernah pacaran. Dan sekarang? Kau menjilat air liurmu sendiri, Bung."

Sehun membanting tasnya di meja dan terduduk, diikuti oleh Jongin yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Cinta bisa datang kapan saja dan sama sekali tidak terduga, tahu."

"Kata-katamu," Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya takjub. "Setelah punya pacar, kau berubah jadi penuh romantisme begitu. Jadi, bagaimana cerita lengkapnya?"

Sehun mengerjap. "Mau tahu?"

"Jelas!"

"Tanya saja ke Lulu," Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengecek layarnya, menemukan tiga pesan percakapan dan semuanya dari Luhan. "Bukankah Kyungsoo _Noona_ teman Lulu? Kau bisa bergosip dengannya nanti."

"Kau tidak asyik," Jongin protes dan melepas rengkuhan lengannya. Tetapi, dia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan melempar raut penasaran. "Bagaimana caramu menyatakannya? Kalimat langsung? Atau ciuman?"

"Hah?"

"A-ho," Jongin bersiul tidak sopan ketika mendapati ekspresi berlebihan dari Sehun. "Jadi, ciuman, ya?"

Rona merah mulai membayang di kulit Sehun yang seputih porselen, debaran jantungnya berubah menjadi lebih cepat saat bayangan dirinya dan Luhan berciuman melintas dalam pikirannya. "Jangan sok tahu, _Kkamjong_!"

Jongin terkekeh menanggapi. "Lalu, kalian itu sudah ciuman atau belum sih?"

"Memangnya itu penting?" Sehun berusaha menghindari jenis perbincangan yang menyangkut-pautkan ciuman agar dia bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di pipi.

"Penting, Bung!" Tepukan Jongin di punggung Sehun sukses membuat lelaki albino itu kembali tersadar. "Aku yang baru jadian dengan Kyungsoo saja sudah pernah menciumnya. Setiap hari malah," katanya tidak tahu malu.

"Hah?!"

"Rasanya lebih hebat dari pada apa pun," Jongin mengatakannya dengan mengial misterius ke arah Sehun. "Kau harus merasakannya; kelembutan bibirnya, rengkuhan tangannya yang tidak berdaya, cengkeramannya, dan juga .., lenguhannya."

Wajah Sehun sudah berubah menjadi kepiting rebus yang berwarna merah matang hingga ke daun telinga manakala mendengar kalimat Jongin. Pikiran kotor tentang ciuman dengan Luhan semakin gencar berputar dalam benaknya, memunculkan rasa penasaran yang begitu besar dalam dirinya.

"Jadi, tertarik untuk mencobanya dengan Luhan _Sunbae_?"

Dan tindakan yang dilakukan Sehun selanjutnya adalah memukul kepala Jongin hingga lelaki mesum itu menjerit tidak terima. Bagus. Sehun masih bertahan pada akal sehatnya.

OoOoO

Ketika bel pelajaran berakhir dan guru etika itu baru keluar dari kelas Luhan, segerombol murid memasuki kelas dan menghampiri tempat duduk Luhan. Salah satu diantaranya yang bertubuh tambun memasang raut bengis sekaligus terluka, membuat Luhan hanya mampu memasang raut gelisah di wajahnya. Semua murid yang ada di kelas itu diam dan memerhatikan Kangin dan kelompoknya yang kini mengerubungi tempat Luhan; tidak berani bicara karena tidak mau terlibat masalah dengan berandal yang terkenal kejam itu.

"Jadi," lelaki bertubuh tambun itu berhenti tepat di depan bangku Luhan dan bertelekan pada sisi-sisinya. "Kau benar-benar pacaran dengan bocah ingusan itu?"

Luhan mengeryit ketika Kangin menyebut Sehun_nya_ dengan panggilan seperti itu. "Namanya Oh Sehun, kalau kau lupa, Kangin," jawabnya dengan lutut bergetar samar. Gadis itu mengangkat dua lengannya yang sekurus ranting dan berusaha berakting serileks mungkin demi menyingkirkan berandal sok ini. "Dan kami benar-benar pacaran."

"Oh ya?" Nada suara Kangin terdengar lebih mengejek. "Atas dasar apa?"

Luhan nyaris terbahak karena pertanyaan Kangin. "Cinta, tentu saja," jawabnya tegas. "Aku mau jadi pacarnya karena aku mencintai Sehun, aku membutuhkannya!"

"Kau jadian dengannya bukan karena ..," Kangin mengedarkan pandangan dan mendesis. "Untuk menghindariku?" tanyanya menuai raut gelisah di wajah Luhan.

Luhan mengangkat dagunya sehingga dia terlihat tidak gentar sama sekali dengan persepsi Kangin yang sebenarnya benar seratus persen. "Lucu sekali jika memang seperti itu," katanya dengan nada yang lebih meremehkan. "Aku hanya mau pacaran dengan cowok yang benar-benar kusukai," Luhan memutuskan bangkit tetapi Kangin mencengkeram pundaknya erat hingga membuatnya mengaduh karena cengkeramannya.

"Jadi, kau menolakku?" tanyanya geram.

"Sudah jelas, 'kan?" Luhan berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Kangin yang terasa semakin menyakitkan di pucuk pundaknya. "Aku memilih Oh Sehun karena aku mencintainya. Kasus selesai."

"Lulu?" Seseorang tiba-tiba muncul di ambang pintu dan membuat semua orang menoleh ke arahnya. Oh Sehun yang kehadirannya begitu ditunggu oleh Luhan muncul secara ajaib di sana. Luhan patut bersyukur ketika mendapati kehadirannya. Lelaki itu berjalan santai menghampiri Luhan dan menyelip membelah kerumunan Kangin yang tidak berguna. Dengan tangan kurusnya, dia berhasil menyingkirkan tangan Kangin dari tubuh Luhan lantas menarik tubuh gadis itu hingga jatuh dalam pelukannya. Tatapannya tampak tajam dan menggelap karena aura kemarahannya, jelas sekali jika Oh Sehun sedang dilanda emosi tingkat tinggi karena mendapati _kekasih_nya sedang disentuh oleh pria lain. "Jangan menyentuh cewek orang sembarang, _Man_. Itu ilegal," katanya lancar. "Lagi pula, lelaki macam apa yang menggoda cewek orang lain?"

Kangin berdesis dan mengepalkan kepalan tangannya hingga buku jarinya memutih. Dia juga marah karena mendengar kalimat Sehun barusan. Namun bukannya membalas dengan kekuatan fisik seperti yang biasa dilakukannya, Kangin berbalik dan berlalu begitu saja. Dan Sehun menang telak hingga membuat semua teman Luhan mendesah lega.

Begitu juga Luhan yang ada dalam dekapannya.

"Kau datang tepat waktu, Hun!" Luhan memeluk tubuh harum Sehun dan mencium aroma citrus bercampur asin keringat maskulin yang menguar dari sana. Sekali lagi, dia mendesah senang. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan ketika Kangin datang dan menghadangku seperti tadi."

Sehun segera menarik lengan Luhan dan membawa gadisnya keluar dari kelas demi menghindari tatapan penuh tuntutan dari teman-teman Luhan. "Kau tahu sendiri jika si Berengsek itu pasti tidak akan membiarkanmu _lari_ begitu saja."

Luhan tergopoh mengikuti langkah kaki Sehun. "Karena itu, terus saja di sampingku. Dia tidak akan banyak tingkah jika aku bersama pacar_ku_."

Langkah kaki Sehun terhenti ketika mendengar kata terakhir Luhan, menyentak dadanya hingga menimbulkan perasaan absurd di sana. Dia berbalik luwes dan menatap Luhan yang melempar tatapan keheranan kentara. Kakinya melangkah mendekat lalu kedua telapaknya mencengkeram pipi Luhan, menghapus jarak di antara wajah mereka hingga membuat Luhan merona. Pikirnya, Sehun akan menciumnya atau melakukan tindakan nekat yang lain.

Tetapi nyatanya, _tidak_.

"Baiklah," Sehun mengeram menakutkan. Dan untuk yang pertama kali, Luhan merasa takut dengan nada yang seperti itu. "Kita lakukan akting ini untuk seminggu atau dua minggu, oke?"

OoOoO

Hari ini nyaris seminggu setengah setelah Luhan pacaran dengan Sehun, dan hasilnya berubah drastis. Mereka yang semula akrab satu sama lain hingga nyaris tanpa batas, kini mulai dibayang-bayangi oleh batas nyata yang membuat Luhan merasa muak. Sehun tidak lagi seperti Sehun_nya_ yang dulu; yang periang, yang jahil, yang suka tertawa, yang suka membuatnya sebal, dan yang lain. Sekarang, Sehun berubah menjadi sosok romantis ketika berada di sekolah. Dan menjadi Sehun yang cuek ketika mereka pulang ke rumah.

Mereka masih berakting seperti sepasang kekasih manakala berada di sekolah, saling bertukar pandangan penuh kasih sayang dan candaan lucu yang lain. Tetapi begitu jam pelajaran habis dan Sehun mengantarnya hingga rumah, pemuda itu berubah menjadi sosok lain yang tidak diharapkan oleh Luhan. Terlampau masa bodoh, hingga Luhan selalu merasa sesak jika mengingatnya. Jika dulu Sehun sering sekali mengintipnya lewat jendela kamarnya yang berhadapan langsung dengan kamar Luhan, sekarang Luhan nyaris tidak pernah menemukan siluet Sehun di sana. Luhan benar-benar merasa jika Sehun mulai menghindarinya.

Entah karena apa.

Malam ini, mereka belum berkirim pesan satu pun dan Luhan tetap menunggunya dengan begitu penuh harap. Lampu kamarnya yang sengaja dimatikan dan hanya berbekal lampu nakas yang remang membias, menyembunyikan raut sedihnya jika saja Sehun memutuskan untuk mengintipnya lewat jendela seperti dulu. Dia membiarkan tubuhnya yang terbalut kamisol berenda merah muda dan celana pendek katun yang senada dengan atasannya diterpa angin malam karena jendelanya terbuka lebar-lebar. Rambutnya yang sehitam jelaga melambai membelai pundaknya yang terbuka, seolah mengundang tangan seseorang untuk menyibakannya ke belakang. Luhan nyaris menggigil, tetapi dia tetap tidak gentar menunggu kehadiran Sehun di _sana_.

"Lulu?"

Suara berat yang dikenali Luhan sebagai suara Yifan terdengar menyusul setelah derit pintu kamar yang dibuka. Dengan perasaan tidak rela, Luhan membalik tubuhnya demi menyambut Yifan yang ternyata belum pulang ke apartemen minimalisnya. Raut wajahnya yang murung menimbulkan kerutan dalam di dahi Yifan.

"Ada apa, Lu? Kau tampak murung," katanya sambil mendekat. Pandangannya jatuh pada jendela yang terbuka lebar hingga membuat angin malam menerjang ke dalam dan membuat tirai sutrai itu terbang dipermainkan iramanya. "Tutup jendelanya atau kau bisa masuk angin," katanya dan nyaris menutup jendela itu jika saja Luhan tidak menahannya.

"Jangan, Gege!" Luhan berusaha menghentikan tindakan Yifan hingga kerutan di dahi pemuda itu semakin tampak dalam. "Biarkan saja," katanya.

"Kenapa?" Yifan memandang keluar dan tidak menemukan apa-apa selain tingkat dua dari rumah tetangga yang ruangannya gelap dengan jendela bertirai renda putih. "Menunggu Sehun melompati balkon dan bermalam denganmu?"

Luhan meringis mendengarnya. "Bukan," sangkalnya. "Tetapi benar jika aku sedang menunggu Sehun."

"Memangnya kenapa?" Yifan memerhatikan ruangan gelap yang berhadapan langsung dengan kamar Luhan, tidak mendapati tanda-tanda kehidupan yang ada di sana. "Kalian 'kan pacaran, jadi langsung melompat saja."

"Ih, Gege!" Luhan memukul sisi dada Yifan secara naluriah dan menciptakan gelak tawa. "Memangnya boleh seperti itu?"

Yifan mengedikkan bahu. "Biasanya, remaja yang pacaran itu tidak tanggung-tanggung."

"Maksudnya?" Luhan bertanya penuh ketertarikan.

Sebelah tangan Yifan bertelekan pada lekukan lengannya yang tertekuk dan jemarinya membelai janggutnya yang bersih. "Meledak-ledak, hormon untuk melakukan hal intim dengan pacarnya," katanya dan sontak membuat Luhan merona malu. "Kalian pernah ciuman belum?"

Luhan menggigit bibir ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari Yifan, memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kegelisahannya dan mencoba untuk membagi sedikit rahasianya dengan Yifan. Kiranya, itu tidak akan jadi masalah sebab Yifan sudah bertransformasi menjadi kakak laki-lakinya sendiri. Karenanya, Luhan merasa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Gege," Luhan menoleh menatap Yifan dan dibalas oleh tatapan penuh pertanyaan dari pemuda tampan itu. "Mau tahu rahasiaku dengan Sehun?"

Sebelah alis Yifan terangkat. "Apa itu?"

Luhan memutar tubuhnya dan berjinjit demi mencapai daun telinga Yifan kendati Yifan sudah mencoba menekuk dua lututnya. Gadis cantik itu membisikkan sesuatu mengenai rahasianya dan kedua mata Yifan membulat karenanya.

"Wow," dia berkomentar singkat sekaligus tidak percaya dengan fakta yang baru diketahuinya. "Jadi itu semua cuman akting?"

Luhan memberengut sedih. "Aku sedih bukan karena kepalsuan hubungan kami," cerita mulai mengalir dari mulutnya. "Tetapi aku sedih karena kurasa Sehun mulai menghindariku."

"Benarkah?"

Luhan mengangguk dan gelombang kesedihan menerpa perasaan rapuhnya manakala mengingat segala perlakuan Sehun; mencoba membandingkan masa lalu dan sekarang yang terkesan timpang karena suatu jurang dalam. Tanpa bisa dikendalikan pandangannya berkabut oleh air mata dan dadanya mulai sesak sebab rasa pilunya tidak bisa ditahan lagi. "Dia tidak pernah memperdulikanku lagi," balasnya nyaris tercekat. "Kami bertingkah sebagai pasangan di sekolah dan semua orang tidak ada yang curiga. Tetapi begitu kami pulang dari sekolah, Sehun berubah drastis hingga dia mengacuhkanku," lalu setelahnya Luhan terisak memilukan dan Yifan meraihnya dalam sebuah rangkulan sayang yang menenangkan.

OoOoO

Sehun memandang wajah sedih Luhan dari kejauhan sudut kamarnya yang gelap, sengaja tidak menyalakan lampu agar dia bisa bersembunyi untuk sementara waktu dari Luhan. Semenjak beberapa hari lalu, ketika Sehun mulai merasakan perasaan aneh yang membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak keruan saat memandang wajah Luhan, dia memutuskan untuk sedikit menjaga jarak. Status pacaran yang disandang oleh mereka membuat Sehun terbuai hingga akhirnya terjebak dalam lubang perasaan serius. Sehun bisa saja jatuh cinta jika dia tidak menjaga jarak dari sahabatnya yang secantik malaikat itu. Tetapi jika itu benar-benar terjadi, maka konsekuensinya adalah hancurnya persahabatan suci mereka yang bertahun-tahun bertahan kokoh dengan canda-tawa kekanakan.

Sehun tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Dia tidak mau hubungan persahabatannya dengan Luhan hancur begitu saja karena perasaan sepihak yang mungkin akan memberatkan Luhan. Karena hal itu, akhirnya Sehun mengambil langkah untuk menghindar selama beberapa waktu hingga dia bisa kembali menata perasaannya. Ketika semua sudah beres dan Sehun sudah bisa menjadi pemuda normal yang menyayangi Luhan layaknya seorang sahabat, dia akan kembali ke sisi Luhan.

Sekiranya, semua akan berjalan dengan mudah tetapi nyatanya hal itu benar-benar berat. Tiap hari Sehun harus dihadapkan dengan raut senang Luhan yang dipenuhi binar bahagia manakala dia menggenggam tangannya erat-erat. Dan sepulangnya dari sekolah, dia tidak bisa mendapatkan raut itu dan malah mendapati wajah murung Luhan yang terpapar jelas dari sudut kamarnya. Kerinduan itu membuatnya begitu tersiksa, apalagi saat melihat Luhan akhirnya menangis dalam dekapan Yifan setelah sekian lama memandang ke kamarnya dengan tatapan putus asa yang menyedihkan.

Dia merasakan rasa bersalah yang begitu besar sebab telah membuat Luhan menangis seperti itu. Sehun merasa bahwa dirinya sudah menjadi cowok yang kejam. Malam harinya, dia tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang karena relung hatinya dihinggapi perasaan jengkel pada dirinya sendiri karena sudah membuat Luhan menangis di balkon tadi. Bayangan Luhan yang terisak menyedihkan membuat celah di dadanya mengeryit sakit, membuatnya semakin susah tidur. Kendati tepat pukul 1 dini hari akhirnya pemuda itu terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Dan esoknya, dia nyaris terlambat. Jika biasanya Sehun yang menjemput Luhan di rumahnya, pagi ini Luhan yang menjemputnya. Lalu mereka terperangkap dalam keheningan mencekam yang baru dirasakan oleh keduanya sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah. Kedua sama-sama diam selama berada di bis walau jemari mereka terpaut mesra, dan kecanggungan itu semakin tampak nyata manakala mereka menapakkan kaki di sekolah.

Saat Luhan dan Sehun akan menapaki anak tangga pertama yang akan mengantar mereka ke lantai 2, tiba-tiba Sehun menghentikan langkah kakinya. Luhan mengeryit bingung dan senyuman cerah palsunya tiba-tiba luntur dari bibirnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya kaget.

Sehun menoleh dan melempar tatapan dingin yang sulit diartikan. Sambil melepaskan tautan tangan mereka, Sehun mulai berucap. "Aku tidak bisa mengantarmu sampai ke kelas, Lulu."

Luhan tercekat oleh keterkejutannya sendiri. "K-kenapa?"

"Aku baru ingat kalau aku harus mengambil buku catatanku di loker," Sehun beralasan.

"A-aku bisa mengantarmu," Luhan menawarkan tetapi Sehun tetap mundur selangkah menjauhi Luhan.

"Tidak, Lu," tolaknya halus. Binar matanya tampak meredup kala menatap wajah Luhan yang mulai terselipi ketakutan nyata. "Aku bisa pergi sendiri."

"Oh," Luhan merunduk demi menyembunyikan ekspresinya yang berantakan. "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa di jam istirahat nanti."

"Maaf," Sehun menyela lagi. "Tetapi saat istirahat nanti, aku berniat untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok yang belum kelar dengan Jongin. Kau tidak perlu menjemputku karena aku benar-benar sibuk."

Ketika Sehun berbalik sebelum Luhan sempat mengatakan sesuatu, gadis itu akhirnya mulai menyadari jika semuanya memang sudah berada di ambang batas. Hubungannya dengan Sehun akan segera berakhir. Firasatnya mengatakan demikian kendati dia ingin sekali menyangkal.

_Tidak._ Batinnya menyalak tidak berdaya.

_Aku tidak mau berpisah dengan Sehun._

OoOoO

"Bertengkar dengan Luhan _Sunbae_?"

Jongin bertanya secara tiba-tiba saat guru bahasa itu menjelaskan sesuatu mengenai rangkaian kalimat dengan huruf rumit yang membuat pusing kepala. Sehun menoleh dan tahu jika Jongin sedang menunggu jawabannya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengira seperti itu?" tanyanya balik.

"Ekspresimu," jawab Jongin enteng. "Jadi, benar?"

Sehun menghela nafas penuh beban tepat sebelum dia melontarkan jawaban yang pas. "Hubungan kami akhir-akhir ini tidak baik."

"Tidak baik bagaimana?"

"Aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh saat ..," Sehun memutus kalimatnya dan mencoba memutar otak demi melontarkan semuanya dengan tepat dan cerdas. "Menurutmu, jika aku merasakan debaran menggila ketika menatap wajah seorang gadis, apa yang kurasakan?"

Jongin memasang ekspresi seperti orang sembelit yang kekanakan lantas mengulum bibir sebelum teriakannya meluncur dari bibir tebalnya yang sensual. "K-kau .., jatuh cinta?!" sahutnya tidak percaya.

Dan hal itu menuai keterkejutan di wajah Sehun. "Jatuh cinta?"

"S-Sehun," Jongin memanggil nama Sehun dengan nada terbata yang persis seperti orang terkena diare yang butuh toilet. "K-kau serius jatuh cinta ke cewek lain saat kau pacaran dengan Luhan _Sunbae_?"

Sehun terlalu larut dalam pikirannya hingga dia tidak sempat menjawab rasa penasaran Jongin atas pertanyaannya barusan. Dia sudah sibuk dengan praduganya sendiri, sekaligus merutuk sebal karena akhirnya dia sudah tahu jawaban dari pertanyaannya beberapa hari terakhir. Kegelisahan merambat cepat melalui aliran darahnya, membuatnya tercekat oleh kecemasan yang dirasakannya sendiri. Sehun mulai takut jika saja ada satu orang yang mengetahui perasaannya yang sesungguhnya kepada Luhan. Takut jika saja ada orang yang memberi tahu Luhan jika dia benar-benar jatuh cinta ke sahabat masa kecilnya itu.

Takut jika pada akhirnya Luhan berniat meninggalkannya karena tidak setuju atas perasaan Sehun.

"Itu masalah besar, Bung," Suara Jongin kembali terdengar di sela kekacauan perasaan Sehun.

Dengan begitu frustasi, Sehun memalingkan wajah dan menelangkup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. "Seserius itu?"

"Ya!" jawabnya tegas. "Kau harus segera melenyapkan perasaan itu jika tidak mau kehilangan Luhan _Sunbae_."

Telapak tangan Sehun yang tadinya menelangkup wajah kini perlahan melorot dari sana, jatuh di atas meja lantas dia memandang Jongin dengan tatapan penuh permintaan saran. "Begitu ya?"

"Percayalah, _Man_," Jongin menepuk punggung Sehun dengan gerakan menenangkan khas seorang teman. "Perasaan wanita itu rumit. Jika kau sudah menyakitinya, maka kesempatanmu untuk kembali masuk ke dalamnya bisa jadi hanya 10 persen."

"Kukira kau benar," Sehun setuju. Dia baru akan mengatakan kalimat selanjutnya tetapi bel tanda dimulainya jam istirahat sudah meraung cepat. Kepalanya meneleng demi menyaksikan kepergian guru bahasanya keluar kelas, lalu kembali menatap wajah Jongin. "Aku harus melenyapkan perasaan ini jika tidak mau kehilangan Luhan."

"Kau sudah menetapkan pilihan yang saaaaangat benar," Jongin bangkit dari duduknya dan menghiraukan bukunya yang berserakan di meja. Sekali lagi dia mengeryit heran manakala menemukan Sehun malah meletakkan kepala di meja. "Tidak keluar untuk menjemput Luhan _Sunbae_?"

Sehun menggeleng lalu memejamkan kelopak matanya. "Aku sudah bilang kepadanya kalau aku sedang tidak ingin pergi ke kantin," jawabnya lancar. "Pergi saja dengan Kyungsoo _Noona_."

Jongin menggelengkan kepala penuh prihatin atas tingkah sahabatnya dan menepuk pundak Sehun untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum pergi. "_Well_, selamat menikmati kegalauanmu."

OoOoO

Luhan tidak bisa merasa tenang setelah Sehun memutuskan untuk tidak pergi ke kantin untuk makan siang dengannya. Kendati perutnya lapar minta diisi, tetapi dia tetap akan mengantar kotak bekal berisi masakan buatan ibunya untuk Sehun. Jika Sehun sibuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok dengan Jongin, setidaknya lelaki itu tidak kelaparan. Berbekal keyakinannya pada hal itu, akhirnya Luhan meluncur menuju kelas Sehun di lantai bawah.

Tetapi langkah kakinya terhenti saat menemukan Jongin yang akan berpapasan dengannya. Pemuda berkulit tan yang menjadi pacar Kyungsoo itu memberi salam kepadanya, dan Luhan kembali dilanda kebingungan.

"Jongin!"

Dan bibirnya yang tipis bergerak demi memanggil sepenggal nama tanpa pikir dua kali. Tubuhnya berbalik beberapa derajat dan Jongin pun seperti itu. Mereka berpandangan beberapa saat tetapi Jongin memutuskan untuk menghampiri Luhan.

"Ya, _Sunbae_?"

Bola mata Luhan menari tidak tentu arah karena kesulitan menyusun kalimatnya sendiri. "Sehun," katanya terputus sebelum melanjutkannya. "Dimana .., Sehun?"

"Di kelas, _Sunbae_," Jongin menjawab dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat.

"S-sedang apa?" Luhan memberanikan diri untuk kembali bertanya kendati batinnya sendiri merasa belum siap untuk menerima jawaban dari lawan bicaranya. Rasa antisipasi sekaligus was-was meletup-letup dalam dadanya, membangun kewaspadaan terhadap apa yang mungkin terjadi di detik selanjutnya setelah Jongin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Sedang menenangkan pikiran?" Jongin mengedikkan bahu tidak yakin. "Dia hanya butuh waktu, _Sunbae_. Untuk memikirkan semua."

"A-apa?"

"Masalah cowok," Jongin terkekeh tanpa tahu malu dan mengelus tengkuk belakangnya.

"Oh, begitu," Luhan mencoba melukis senyuman cerah namun hasilnya sia-sia. Dia malah melempar senyuman jelek yang membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya malah meringis prihatin. "Terimakasih, Jongin."

Jongin mengangguk lalu berlalu begitu saja.

Genggaman Luhan pada pegangan kotak bekalnya semakin mengerat ketika mengingat kalimat Sehun yang didengarnya tadi pagi. Lalu membandingkannya dengan ucapan Jongin barusan. Sesuatu berjalan dengan tidak begitu sinkron sehingga Luhan dibuat gelisah dan takut. Gadis itu melangkahkan tungkai mungilnya menuruni tangga, memutuskan untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi kepada Sehun_nya_ hingga pemuda itu bisa berubah sedemikian rupa.

Dengan sedikit tergopoh, dia berhasil turun dari tangga kendati titik keringat mulai meluncur di dahinya. Sambil menahan perasaannya, dia mencoba menggapi pintu kelas Sehun dan saat dirinya sampai di sana, perasaannya mencelos seperti es yang dibiarkan di tempat terbuka.

Sehun ada di bangkunya, sedang menelangkup wajahnya dan tampak tidur pulas tanpa beban. Bukan sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok dengan Jongin. Tidak tampak sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

Luhan memberanikan diri untuk mendekat walau semua gadis yang ada di kelas Sehun mulai memberi tatapan heran ke arahnya. Kotak bekal yang digenggamnya tersentak begitu saja di atas meja Sehun dan membuat pemilik bangku itu tersentak. Pemuda berkulit putih itu mendongak dan matanya membulat mendapati wajah kekasihnya yang kacau balau ada di sana.

"Lulu?" Sehun bangkit dari posisinya ketika Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan kelopak matanya yang mulai dipenuhi air mata. "Kenapa kau kemari?"

"Memberi kotak bekal agar kau tidak kelaparan saat mengerjakan tugas kelompokmu dengan Jongin," jawab Luhan lancar tanpa meninggalkan kesan tegas dalam nada suaranya. Gadis itu berusaha mati-matian menahan luapan perasaannya, mencoba agar tampak baik-baik saja kendati perasaannya hancur lebur. Lalu beberapa detik terdiam, Luhan memutuskan untuk mundur selangkah demi selangkah. "A-aku .., kembali k-kelas," katanya dengan kepala tertunduk.

Ketika Luhan akan berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun dengan segala keterkejutannya, sudut pinggangnya malah menyenggol pinggiran meja lain dan membuatnya terjungkal hingga terjatuh. Sehun memekik kaget dan segera menghampiri kekasihnya yang tersungkur, mencengkeram lengan dan juga pundaknya tetapi Luhan malah menghindar.

"Tidak apa-apa," Luhan membiarkan rambut ikalnya terbang di antara sisi wajahnya kemudian berusaha bangkit meskipun pergelangan kaki kirinya terasa nyeri. Telapaknya yang bergetar samar menepuk sisi rok kotak-kotaknya dan lagi-lagi gerakan itu membuatnya terpaksa merundukkan kepala. "Sampai jumpa nanti, Sehun."

Sehun berusaha mencekal tangan Luhan dan memanggil namanya. "Lulu—"

"Lepas, Oh!" Luhan membentak tanpa susah-susah membalik badan. Gadis itu malah semakin cepat melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas Sehun lalu akhirnya membiarkan air mata lolos dari sudut matanya.

Perasaan sakit yang dirasakannya tidak sebanding depan apa yang sudah dipertahankannya. Sehun benar-benar akan meninggalkannya, pemuda itu menghindarinya sedikit demi sedikit lalu pada akhirnya di masa depan, mereka akan terpisah secara nyata. Luhan tidak menduga jika semuanya akan berakhir menyedihkan seperti ini. Dia tidak pernah tahu jika Sehun akan keberatan dengan ide gilanya.

"Lulu!"

Suara Sehun kembali terdengar dan hal itu membuat Luhan semakin bersemangat untuk memacu kecepatannya agar mencapai tangga. Belum sempat dia menapakkan kaki di tangga, Oh Sehun berhasil mendapatkan lengan kirinya dan menarik tubuhnya secara leluasa. Luhan yang melayang dan terhuyung akhirnya jatuh tepat di rengkuhan Sehun yang hangat. Gadis itu menangis tidak berdaya di sana.

"Aku berbohong," Sehun mengatakannya dengan suara teredam dan bibirnya berulang kali mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan dengan lembut. "Maafkan aku, oke?"

"Lepas," Luhan berontak karena tidak mau terjebak dalam tangisannya yang bisa semakin hebat saat berada dalam rengkuhan Sehun. "Lepaskan aku," mohonnya serak. Wajahnya yang merah padam tersembunyi di balik helai rambutnya yang menjuntai tidak beraturan, nafasnya terdengar tidak beraturan ketika tubuh mungilnya berusaha keluar dari kungkungan Sehun.

"Lulu, aku punya alasan," Sehun mencoba memberi kalimat dengan nada yang lebih lembut. Tetapi Luhan tetap tidak mau berhenti menangis dalam rengkuhannya. "Jangan menangis dan dengarkan aku baik-baik."

Luhan menggelengkan kepala tidak berdaya. "Tidak," jawabnya sengau. Perasaannya yang meledak tidak bisa ditolerir lagi, membuatnya begitu emosi dan sedih di waktu yang bersamaan. "Aku tidak mau mendengar apa-apa."

"Lulu, aku—"

"Aku mau kita putus," Luhan mengatakannya sebelum Sehun sempat berucap mengenai alasan yang akan disebutkannya, membuat pemuda berkulit susu itu mengerjap dan berubah menjadi patung es bodoh yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Luhan memanfaatkan keterkejutan Sehun dengan meluncur menghindari rengkuhannya dan mundur menjauh dengan tersenggal. Matanya yang merah menatap nyalang ke arah Sehun dan dia terisak lagi sebelum mengatakan sesuatu. "Aku tidak bisa lagi."

Sehun masih diam dalam posisinya, terkejut luar biasa karena tidak menyangka jika Luhan akan mengatakan kalimat final untuk hubungannya. Pemuda itu mencoba mendongakkan kepala dan menatap wajah kusut Luhan dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. Salah satu alisnya bahkan naik sebagai reaksinya. "Kau bercanda, 'kan? Lelucon seperti apa kali ini?" dia mencoba mendekat tetapi Luhan kembali menghindarinya.

"Aku benar-benar mau putus denganmu dalam segala hal, Oh Sehun," Luhan tercekik oleh alur nafasnya sendiri saat mengatakannya, menuai raut pias di wajah Sehun—begitu juga para murid yang kebetulan ada di sana. Dengan nafas tersenggal dan ketidakberdayaannya, Luhan mencoba naik menuju tangga.

OoOoO

"Lulu sedang ngambek dan mengunci diri di kamar sampai tidak mau makan," Zitao mengatakan kalimatnya dengan desah tidak terima yang penuh rasa sebal. Gadis cantik itu mengikat rambutnya menjadi cepol ketat dan membiarkan anak rambutnya jatuh di sekitar tengkuk sekaligus dahinya. Tubuhnya yang langsing sempurna dibalut kaus rumahan yang longgar dan celana pendek dengan keliman di batas teratas pahanya.

Awalnya dia sempat sibuk dengan beberapa desain gambar di kertas A4 yang berserakan serta kopi susu hangat di meja ruang tamu. Tetapi setelah mendengar suara pintu yang disentak tergesa, dia meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan mendesah protes mengetahui kedatangan pacarnya dalam balutan kemeja krem dan dasi longgar yang menggantung serampangan di lehernya. Di lekukan siku kanannya ada jas tebalnya yang terlipat asal-asalan, dan tangan kirinya memegang tas kerjanya yang berwarna hitam gelap.

Zitao menyambutnya dengan kalimat seperti itu sebelum mendapat ciuman dalam dari bibir Yifan. Gadis itu menerimanya dengan suka cita dan membiarkan Yifan meletakkan semua tetek bengek yang dibawa oleh tangan kekarnya di atas sofa. Sebelah tangannya bertelekan pada sandaran sofa lantas memutar bola mata. "Mama dan Papa sedang ada di Guangzhou dan aku tidak berhasil membujuknya keluar."

"Kau mengambil keputusan yang tepat dengan meneleponku, Ziezie," Yifan menarik lepas dasi sialan yang serasa mengait di lehernya.

"Kenapa begitu?" Zitao bertanya sebelum membiarkan kekasihnya pergi menghampiri Luhan di kamarnya yang ada di lantai 2. "Aku kakak biologisnya. Tetapi pada kenyataannya, dia lebih akrab denganmu ketimbang denganku," telunjuknya mengarah ke dada sintalnya sendiri.

"Akan kuluruskan nanti setelah urusan Lulu selesai, _deal_?" Yifan mengial genit ke arah dada padat Zitao dan berhasil menabur remah kemerahan di pipi kekasihnya yang cantik. Begitu Zitao mengangguk setuju, Yifan segera meluncur menuju lantai dua.

Pemuda berdarah China-Kanada itu menghela nafas sebelum menggerakkan jemarinya mengetuk pintu. Dua kali dan terdengar begitu lembut tanpa ancaman. Setelahnya, Yifan mencoba mengatakan sesuatu.

"Lulu," panggilnya mengundang namun tidak mendapat jawaban dari sosok dewi cantik yang sedang bersembunyi di dalam sana. "Kau di sana?"

Yifan memutuskan untuk kembali mengetuk pintu dua kali. Namun hasilnya tetap sama, tidak ada jawaban sama sekali.

"_Deer_," Yifan memanggil Luhan dengan panggilan yang lebih lembut dan penuh kasih sayang melimpah. Sekali lagi dia mengetuk pintu. "Tertarik untuk berbincang denganku sambil minum teh serta makan layer cake?"

Hening. Luhan masih kukuh pada pendiriannya untuk diam dan tidak bersuara. Yifan segera mengetuk pintu itu sekali lagi dan benar-benar berharap dirinya akan berhasil mendapat tanggapan dari calon adik iparnya. "Ada apa, Lulu? Masalah dengan Sehun?"

Yifan menurunkan tangannya dan menatap pintu cokelat itu dengan seksama sebelum mendesah. "Ceritakan kepadaku dan aku akan memenggal kepala Sehun jika dia terbukti menyakitimu."

Suara pintu yang dijeblak terdengar begitu mengejutkan lalu tubuh Luhan yang lemah melayang begitu saja ke dalam rengkuhan Yifan yang nyaman. Gadis manis bersurai hitam itu menangis sesenggukan di pelukan Yifan sementara lelaki itu menggiring tubuh mereka berdua untuk masuk ke kamar.

Kamar Luhan tampak gelap dan suram dengan tirai yang menutup semua celah pada jendelanya. Lampunya tidak dinyalakan begitu pula dengan lampu nakasnya. Suasanya nyaris beku karena rasa dingin yang mencekik menyerbu kulit Yifan saat masuk ke dalam. Tangis gadis remaja itu semakin terdengar memilukan ketika mereka sampai di dalam. Jemari Luhan mencengkeram sisi lengan Yifan erat-erat hingga buku jemarinya memutih dan Yifan sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan itu. Pemuda dewasa itu mencoba menenangkan calon adik iparnya, membiarkannya menangis hingga puas sampai dia merasakan kehangatan membakar dari air mata Luhan yang merembes menyentuh pangkal perutnya.

Telapak tangan besar milik Yifan tergerak untuk membelai pucuk kepala Luhan, dia menyandarkan dagunya di pucuk kepala Luhan. "Tenang, _deer_," sahutnya penuh kasih sayang. "Gege ada di sampingmu."

"Sudah putus," Luhan mengatakannya dengan penuh kesedihan kentara yang membuat perasaan Yifan mencelos manakala mendengarnya. Setelah mengatakan hal itu, cengekeramannya semakin erat seolah dia sudah tidak kuasa untuk membawa berat tubuhnya sendiri. "Aku sudah putus dengan Sehun," lanjutnya tidak berdaya.

OoOoO

"Maksudmu, itu kamar Luhan _Sunbae_?"

Jongin bertanya pensaran sambil mengintip dari celah gorden abu-abu yang menelangkup jendela kamarnya. Dia memerhatikan suasana kamar di seberang rumah Sehun dan mengeryitkan dahi.

"Sepertinya Luhan _Sunbae_ belum pulang," kata Jongin kemudian. "Kamarnya gelap."

"Beberapa hari ini kamarnya memang selalu gelap," Sehun memberi kalimat penjelas sambil memandang langit-langit kamarnya.

Setelah kejadian putus secara tiba-tiba di jam istirahat itu, semua murid kembali gempar. Termasuk Kim Jongin yang telah menyamar menjadi teman baik Sehun. Pemuda berkulit tan itu memaksa untuk ikut Sehun pulang, menuntut agar Sehun bisa menceritakan masalah yang sedang menimpa cerita percintaannya yang rumit.

Dan setelah dua jam berada di kamar Sehun yang bau apak, Jongin tidak mendapat informasi apa pun kecuali keberadaan kamar Luhan yang ternyata ada di seberang kamar Sehun.

"Memangnya kenapa seperti itu?" Jongin bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari kamar gelap Luhan.

"Entahlah," Sehun mengedikkan bahu lemah dan tidak berdaya manakala menyadari fakta bahwa hubungannya dengan Luhan baru putus beberapa jam lalu. Dia menyampirkan salah satu lengannya tepat di atas dahi lantas memejamkan mata. "Aku bisa gila jika memikirkannya."

"Oh, lihat!" Suara Jongin terdengar menukik tinggi dan membuat Sehun terlunjak dari posisi berbaringnya. Sehun segera menghampiri Jongin dan ikut mengintip dari celah kecil di antaranya. "Luhan _Sunbae_ dengan cowok lain?!" sahutnya tidak yakin pada penglihatannya sendiri karena kamar Luhan terhalang oleh tirai sutra berwarna krem cerah. "Dan dia memeluknya?!" jeritnya lagi.

"Itu Yifan," Sehun langsung memberengut ketika mengenali postur tubuh seorang lelaki yang sedang memeluk Luhan_nya_ dengan begitu posesif. "Pacar kakak Luhan."

"Oh," Jongin mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mengerti dan kembali memerhatikan dengan serius. "Sepertinya Luhan _Sunbae_ juga sama kacaunya denganmu."

"Terimakasih," Sehun menatap sangsi ke arah Jongin. "Sekarang, tinggalkan dua orang itu dan tutup gordennya, _Kkamjong_."

Jongin menyerah setelah Sehun sudah memanggilnya seperti itu, sehingga dia memilih untuk meninggalkan jendela kamar Sehun dan beralih menatap pemiliknya yang sedang bermuram durja di atas ranjang. "Jadi, apa rencanamu?"

Sehun melirik tidak minat ke arah Jongin. "Rencana?"

Jongin memutar bola mata ketika mendapati ekspresi terlampau cuek di wajah Sehun. "Rencanamu setelah kau putus dengan Luhan _Sunbae_, tentu saja."

Wajah Sehun tampak lebih murung dari sebelumnya. "Aku tidak tahu," sahutnya tidak berdaya. "Kau tahu, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa Luhan karena selama aku hidup di dunia, aku sudah terbiasa dengan kehadirannya di sampingku."

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa gila sungguhan jika benar-benar putus."

"Lebih baik kau pulang ke rumahmu dari pada buang-buang udara di kamarku, Kim," Sehun tampak jengah setengah mati setelah mendengar kalimat Jongin. "Kau tidak berguna sama sekali."

Jongin meraih kaleng soda yang disuguhkan kepadanya dan meminum isinya, mengeryitkan dahi saat sensasi meletup dari soda itu menggoda kerongkongannya. "Jadi, sebelum kau berhasil menjelaskan semuanya, Luhan _Sunbae_ sudah minta putus duluan? Begitu?"

Sehun menganggukkan kepala.

"Lagi pula, dia tahu darimana jika kau memang jatuh cinta ke cewek lain?" Jongin bersungut tidak mengerti.

Tetapi kalimatnya barusan berhasil membuat kedua mata Sehun melotot tidak percaya. "A-apa?"

"Huh?"

"Yang kau katakan tadi, Kim."

"Kau yang jatuh cinta ke cewek lain?"

"Siapa yang mengatakan hal keparat itu?"

"Lho?" Jongin memasang raut bodohnya. "Bukannya kau sendiri yang mengatakannya?"

Sebelah alis Sehun terangkat. "Kapan?"

"Tadi," kata Jongin. "Sebelum kau putus dan sebelum jam istirahat."

"Kau sudah mengatakannya ke siapa saja, Berengsek?"

"Demi Tuhan aku belum mengatakannya kepada siapa-siapa, Sehun!" Jongin menyadari aura pekat aneh yang mengancam dari tubuh Sehun jadi dia memutuskan untuk menjawab cepat-cepat. "Kau kira mulutku ini seperti mulut para gadis?"

"Kukira," Sehun menanggapi tidak serius. "Tapi, kau-salah-paham, Kim!"

"Apa?!"

"Kau salah paham!" Sehun menjerit jengkel. "Aku tidak pernah mengatakan jika aku sedang jatuh cinta ke cewek lain!"

"Lalu, bagaimana sih cerita aslinya?"

"Dengarkan baik-baik, Kim," Sehun memutuskan untuk membagi cerita percintaannya dengan Luhan ke Jongin, berbekal insting bahwa Jongin tidak akan punya mulut ember untuk menyebar ceritanya. "Ini semua diluar dugaan semua orang karena aku dan Luhan hanya .."

OoOoO

Sudah empat hari semenjak kejadian putus dengan Sehun, dan Luhan pikir semuanya akan kembali seperti semula. Namun nyatanya tidak. Sehun tidak pernah menjemputnya ketika akan berangkat sekolah, tidak akan keluar kelas untuk pergi ke kantin saat jam istirahat dimulai, dan tidak menawarinya untuk pulang bersama. Luhan berpikir jika semuanya memang sudah berakhir, antara persahabatan dan percintaannya dengan Sehun. Karena kalimat yang telah dilontarkannya empat hari lalu, akhirnya semua berawal dari nol dan itu sulit sekali untuk dilakukan. Meski pun Luhan merasa tidak sanggup atas semua yang terjadi, gadis mungil itu tetap diam dalam penyesalannya. Tidak mau berbagi kisah kesedihannya dengan siapa pun sekali pun Baekhyun atau Xiumin.

Luhan menyimpannya sendiri. Bersikap seolah dia baik-baik saja dengan semua keputusan keparat yang sudah dibuatnya seenak hati. Tetap melempar senyuman cerahnya kepada siapa pun yang menyapa, dan tidak gentar menghadapi sosok Sehun ketika akan berpapasan dengannya di lorong sekolah.

Aneh memang. Tetapi nyatanya, semuanya memang sudah benar-benar berakhir.

"Pulang sendiri?" Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Luhan sambil menjerit tidak percaya setelah gendang telinganya ditembus oleh pernyataan itu. "Serius mau pulang sendiri? Oh Sehun itu tidak mau mengantarmu lagi, ya?"

Luhan meringis dan menggeleng sedih. "Kau tahu sendiri kalau kami benar-benar putus."

"Maksudku," Xiumin menyela sopan sambil menyimpan barang-barang ke tasnya. "Kalian 'kan sahabat sejak kecil. Bagaimana bisa hubungan kalian benar-benar berakhir karena masalah cinta sepele seperti itu?"

Luhan memandang tasnya yang berwarna oranye cerah, memerhatikan gantungan kunci boneka rusa manis yang menggantung di resletingnya. Boneka kecil pemberian Sehun di masa lalu, ketika pemuda itu berhasil memenangkan undian lotre di pinggir jalan. Mendadak perasaan sedih kembali muncul bergulung-gulung dan merambat menuju dadanya. "Entahlah," sahut Luhan tidak yakin akan kalimatnya sendiri. "Cepat pulang dan temui kekasih kalian masing-masing. Aku tidak mau mereka membenciku karena pacarnya harus tinggal lebih lama di sekolah untuk menemaniku, tahu!" Luhan menjulurkan lidah dan kembali berakting, dan aksinya disambut gelegak tawa dari dua sahabatnya.

Tiga orang itu akhirnya berpisah di lorong sekolah di lantai satu; Luhan berjalan ke arah kanan sedangkan Baekhyun dan Xiumin melangkah ke arah kiri. Gadis cantik dengan rambut dikuncir kuda itu memandang dua temannya yang melenggang bersama-sama menyusuri lorong, lantas mendesah tidak berdaya ketika menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang sendiri untuk saat ini.

Sehun pasti sudah pulang duluan. Pemuda itu tidak pernah betah untuk tinggal sedikit lebih lama di sekolah. Luhan sudah hafal kebiasaannya, jadi bisa dipastikan jika untuk sekarang pemuda itu pasti sudah pulang.

Luhan baru akan memutuskan untuk pulang, tetapi sebelum dia mencapai gedung terluar sekolahnya, tangannya tiba-tiba dicekal oleh seseorang dan tubuhnya digeret paksa.

"A-apa?!" Luhan menjerit tanpa kendali penuh keterkejutan. Kepalanya meneleng ke segala penjuru arah dan menemukan dua orang pemuda sedang mencekal lengannya kuat-kuat. "Lepaskan aku!"

Dua pemuda itu menyeret Luhan menuju sebuah gedung peralatan olah raga di lantai satu yang berada di sudut sekolah. Gadis itu mencoba berontak dengan segala usahanya, mulai dikuasai ketakutan yang luar biasa manakala menemukan sosok Kangin yang menunggunya di depan pintu gudang. Gadis itu kembali meronta dan mencoba kabur, tetapi tenaganya sebagai gadis tentu saja kalah telak oleh kekuatan dua pemuda itu.

"Hai, Cantik," Kangin menyambutnya senang dan puas ketika menemukan Luhan sedang meringkuk tidak berdaya dalam kungkungan anak buahnya. "Tertarik untuk berbincang sebentar denganku?"

"Berengsek!" Luhan mencaci tanpa gentar dan mencoba menggerakkan lengannya yang dicengkeram kuat. "Lepaskan aku! Lepaaas!"

Kangin malah menyeringai mendapati aksi Luhan yang menggeliat tidak berdaya dengan tangan yang dicengkeram kuat seperti itu. Dia memerintahkan dua teman gempalnya untuk melepaskan cengkeramannya pada lengan Luhan, tertawa begitu keras saat Luhan merosot tidak berdaya hingga tubuhnya menghantam lantai kayu lapangan olah raga. Pemuda tambun itu melangkah mendekat lalu sebelah tangannya terangkat, jemarinya mencengkeram kedua sisi pipi Luhan erat-erat. "_Well_, bibirmu sebentar lagi akan jadi milikku. Oh Sehun itu belum pernah menciummu, 'kan?"

Luhan berusaha mundur tetapi dengan begitu cekatan dan ahli, Kangin mencengkeram kedua pergelangan tangan Luhan dalam satu remasan kuat hingga menimbulkan sakit yang luar biasa. Kangin mendekat dan berjongkok tepat di hadapan Luhan, tersenyum menjijikkan sambil menjilat bibirnya.

"Katakan halo pada bibirku, Nona."

Lalu Luhan hanya mampu menjerit dalam hati saat merasakan tamparan bibir Kangin di bibirnya.

OoOoO

"Berengsek kau, Oh!" Jongin mengumpat tidak terima ketika dirinya diseret paksa oleh Sehun menuju kolam renang indoor demi mengambil barangnya yang tertinggal. Letak kolam renang dengan gedung kelas utama jelas berjauhan, dari ujung ke ujung hingga Jongin merasa sebal setengah mati ketika menemani Sehun mengubek almari lokernya.

"Diam, Kim!" Sehun mengeram tidak sabar manakala tidak juga menemukan barang yang dicarinya. Seharusnya, strip ponsel bintangnya terselip di ujung loker karena seingatnya, strip ponselnya masih ada sewaktu dia menyimpan ponselnya di sini ketika jam pelajaran renang tadi. Jadi, mustahil sekali jika tidak ada di sini.

"Memangnya, seberapa penting sih strip ponsel itu?" Jongin kembali menggerutu tidak terima.

Sangat penting jika boleh dikatakan. Strip ponsel itu pemberian Luhan ketika dia berulang tahu ke 15 tahun, dan seharusnya dia tidak menghilangkan benda berhaga itu. Strip ponsel itu punya kembaran, yang satunya jelas ada di tangan Luhan. Sehun akan diliputi rasa bersalah jika tidak menemukannya, apalagi ketika menyadari jika hubungannya dengan Luhan semakin hari semakin memburuk. Jadi setidaknya, dia harus menemukan_nya_.

"Itu pemberian Luhan," sungutnya antara sebal dan tidak terima.

"Memangnya, kau cinta stripnya atau pemberinya?"

Kepala Sehun menoleh defensif ke arah Jongin dan mengeram penuh ekstensi. Ingin sekali menyumpal mulut Jongin dengan gumpalan kertas atau memplesternya dengan selotip. "Bisakah kau hanya diam? Aku sibuk seka—"

Suara gemerincing terdengar jatuh ke lantai dan keduanya mengarahkan pandangan ke sumber suara, menemukan sebuah benda berbentuk bintang yang tergeletak tak berdaya tepat di ujung ibu jari kaki Sehun. Pemuda itu membungkuk demi meraihnya dan tersenyum lebar ketika mengenalinya.

"Ketemu!"

"Syukur, deh," Jongin segera memperbaiki letak tali tasnya dan segera berbalik. Diikuti dengan langkah kaki yang ogah-ogahan dari Sehun. "Dengan begitu aku tidak perlu .."

"Lepaas!"

"Sehun!" Jongin menarik pergelangan tangan Sehun hingga membuat lelaki itu nyaris terjungkal ke belakang. Pemuda berkulit tan itu baru saja akan mendapat umpatan kejam dari Sehun, tetapi urung mendengarnya ketika telunjuknya menunjuk ke suatu arah—ke arah dua orang pemuda yang sedang menyeret paksa seorang gadis menuju gedung olah raga.

Dan seketika itu pula, emosi Sehun memuncak hingga ke titik maksimum.

"Tidak! Tunggu, Sehun!" Jongin mencoba menahan tindakan Sehun yang akan pergi menghampiri gadisnya, namun usahanya sia-sia saat tubuh seliat ceetah milik Sehun malah melesat menghampiri gedung besar yang biasanya dijadikan tempat olah raga. "Anak Berengsek itu ..," Jongin tidak bisa membiarkan temannya menghampiri masalah seorang diri. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk ikut pergi ke ruang olah raga dan menyaksikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Dan pemandangan yang pertama kali terangkap oleh lensa mata Jongin adalah aksi heroik Sehun yang menendang kepala salah satu pemuda yang tadinya mencengkeram Luhan. Kemudian, pemuda musang itu melayangkan tendangan memutar yang begitu ahli kepada pemuda yang lain hingga membuat kedua tersungkur tidak berdaya. Kangin yang ada di depan pintu gudang—yang kini tengah mengusap bibirnya yang basah—tampak berang luar biasa. Jongin nyaris mengerut di tempatnya berdiri.

"Berengsek," Sehun mengeram marah ketika mendapati Luhannya sedang tersungkur tidak berdaya sambil bersandar di pintu, dengan kedua belah bibir mengilat penuh liur menjijikkan yang didefinisikannya sebagai liur milik Kangin.

"Kenapa kau marah, Oh Sehun?" Kangin bangkit seraya menarik lengan Luhan, memaksa gadis itu untuk ikut bangkit kendati dua lututnya terasa kenyal seperti agar-agar. "Tidak terima karena aku _mencium_ mantan kekasihmu?"

Sehun nyaris tidak bisa menahan emosinya jika saja dia tidak melihat wajah tidak berdaya Luhan di sana, berdiri beberapa meter dari tempatnya dengan kelopak mata nyaris terpejam daif.

Suara tawa Kangin yang memuakkan terdengar dan sepertinya dia merasa menang karena Sehun tak kunjung melontarkaan jawaban atas pertanyaaannya. "Jadi, kau mau apa?"

Sehun menelan rasa sakit hatinya hingga membuat jakunnya naik-turun gelisah di tenggorokannya. Menatap Luhan yang seperti itu, amarahnya terpercik hingga dia merasa mampu untuk mengunyah kepala manusia. Sebelah kakinya melangkah maju dan kepalan tangannya tersimpan di samping pinggulnya. "Luhan-masih-kekasihku, Berengsek!" teriaknya kalap.

Dan reaksi yang didapatkan oleh Sehun setelah teriakannya adalah kedipan nyata di kelopak mata Luhan. Gadis itu menatapnya dari celah matanya yang terbuka, meminta segenap pertolongannya agar bisa keluar dari sekelumit kisah sialan ini.

"Lakukan," Kangin tiba-tiba menyorongkan Luhan dan membuat gadis itu terjatuh sekitar tiga langkah dari tempatnya. "Kau bisa melakukan sesuatu kepada kekasih palsumu, buktikan kepadaku kalau kalian memang belum putus."

Sehun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berlari menghampiri Luhan yang tersungkur tidak berdaya. Pemuda itu meraih pundak sempit Luhan lantas mengecup bibir gadis itu demi menghapus jejak menjijikkan yang ditinggalkan Kangin. Suara kecupannya terdengar beberapa kali, amat sangat memekakkan telinga Kangin hingga pemuda itu ingin sekali menggorok leher Sehun. Pemuda berkulit albino itu menggerakkan bibirnya dengan bebas di atas bibir Luhan yang terbuka, sedangkan Luhan sendiri menerimanya dengan suka rela sambil mengalungkan dua lengan kurusnya di leher Sehun.

Ketidakberdayaan gadis itu tersingkir saat Sehun mengecupnya dengan begitu dalam dan kuat, menimbulkan gejolak yang membuatnya tidak ingin mengakhiri ciuman nyata ini. Air mata merembes keluar dari celah kelopak matanya, menangis sedih ketika Sehun memutuskan untuk mengecup bibirnya yang _kotor_ oleh pemuda lain.

"Keparat kau, Oh," kini suara geraman Kangin yang terdengar. Pemuda itu baru saja akan melayangkan tendangan hebat tetapi Jongin dengan gerakan yang lebih cepat menendang kepalanya. Dan pemuda tambun itu kini tersungkur tidak berdaya di samping Sehun.

OoOoO

"Bersyukurlah karena aku tidak memenggal kepalamu, Oh," Yifan mengatakan hal itu diselingi desah tidak rela saat Zitao mengusap dahi Luhan dengan handuk basah. Pandangannya yang tajam terarah ke arah Sehun yang sedang duduk di sisi ranjang Luhan yang lain, sedang menggenggam telapak tangan Luhan yang nyaris sebeku es.

Beberapa jam lalu, setelah Jongin melumpuhkan Kangin dengan tendangan hebatnya, Sehun memutuskan untuk menelepon relasi Luhan yang ada di panggilan cepat nomor 1 di ponselnya. Dan nyatanya, telepon itu _malah _tersambung ke nomor Yifan dan tentu Sehun tidak bisa menghindarinya. Pemuda kurus dengan seragam awut-awutan itu mengatakan sesuatu yang serius telah menimpa Luhan, dan karenanya Yifan tidak bisa untuk tidak memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi ke lokai yang dikatan Sehun.

Dan akhirnya Yifan mendapati kondisi calon adik iparnya dalam keadaan yang benar-benar menggenaskan. Mengurungkan niat untuk bertanya, dia memilih untuk membawa Luhan ke mobilnya dan sempat membawa gadis itu ke UGD di rumah sakit swasta dekat apartemennya. Beberapa jam di rawat di sana, akhirnya Luhan diperbolehkan pulang setelah disuntik obat oleh seorang dokter berperawakan tua yang profesional.

Dan mereka semua berakhir di kamar Luhan dengan tubuh Luhan yang terbaring tidak berdaya di ranjangnya. Jongin sudah pulang ke rumahnya karena dia tidak mendapat luka kecil apa pun. Dan Oh Sehun nyaris gila karena Luhan tidak kunjung bangun dari tidurnya.

"Siapa yang pantas di salahkan dalam hal ini?" Yifan menatap kondisi Luhan dan mengerang prihatin. "Oh Sehun, kau—!"

"Gege," suara lembut Zitao menginterupsi kalimat kemarahan kekasihnya dan berhasil membuat kamar itu hening seketika. Dengan begitu telaten, Zitao mengusap leher dan dada Luhan dan kompresnya. "Luhan butuh istirahat dan kupikir kau tidak perlu menyalahkan Sehun."

Yifan bangkit dan berkacak pinggang setelah mendengar penuturan Zitao. "Masalahnya, Oh Sehun ini yang membawa Luhan kita berada dalam masalah, Ziezie!"

"Cukup," Zitao meletakkan kompresnya di nampan dan mengangkatnya. Mata kucingnya yang cantik mencoba menatap wajah frustasi kekasihnya lantas mendengus. "Ayo keluar, Sayang. Biarkan Sehun menjaga Luhan di sini."

"Apa?!" katanya nyaris menjerit. "Kau membiarkan si keparat itu menjaga Luhan?!"

"Gege!" Zitao menendang tulang kering Yifan hingga membuat pemuda itu mengaduh kesakitan. "Ayo keluar!"

Yifan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa ketika kekasihnya sudah berteriak seperti itu kepadanya. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanya membangun pandangan tajam antara ia dan Sehun, lalu akhirnya menutup pintu dengan begitu tidak rela. Meninggalkan Sehun yang terbaring di samping tubuh mungil Luhan yang tidak berdaya.

Pemuda itu kembali meraih telapak tangan dingin Luhan dan meremas jemarinya, mengangkat lengan sekurus ranting itu dan mencium punggung tangannya lembut. Air mata penyesalan terbit di sudut matanya ketika samar-samar gendang telinganya menangkap deru nafas teratur dari Luhan, merutuk dalam hati ketika dia mulai mengingat hal seperti apa yang sudah menimpa Luhannya.

"Maafkan aku," bisiknya samar. Pemuda itu merebahkan kepalanya tepat di samping pundak Luhan dan meletakkan telapak gadisnya. Tangannya yang kurus dan terselipit goresan ungu itu melingkar di sekitar perut Luhan, memeluknya erat dan protektif. "Aku akan melindungimu lebih baik lagi, Lulu," katanya yakin. "Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu, selalu," janjinya pada dirinya sendiri.

OoOoO

Ketika sinar cerah matahari mulai muncul di ufuk timur menghiasi langit kelam di sana, sesosok malaikat yang terbaring lemah itu mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya yang terasa sakit luar biasa. Kelopaknya yang berat bergerak-gerak dalam kuasa akal sehatnya, terbuka sedikit demi sedikit dan mendapati sinar lampu oranye menerpa pupil matanya. Dia mengerjap ketika menemukan taburan bintang hijau dan kuning di langit-langit kamarnya, lantas kepalanya bergerak ke samping kiri.

Alisnya mengeryit samar manakala mendapati Yifan sedang tertidur pulas dengan kasur lipat tepat di bawah ranjangnya. Dan dia baru menyadari jika ada satu lengan kurus melintang di perutnya. Kakak cantiknya yang _alergi_ dengan kasur sempit tidak mungkin tertarik untuk tidur dengannya di ranjang ini, 'kan?

Luhan baru akan melihat siapa pelaku yang memeluknya sepanjang malam sebelum dia mengeryit kesakitan di sudut kapalanya. Pikiran mengenai kejadian yang baru menimpanya menghantam sisi pikirannya hingga dia mendesah tertahan. Sudut matanya mulai dipenuhi air mata, merasa nelangsa sekaligus takut jika mengingat semuanya. Tentang Kangin, para pemuda itu, dan Sehun ..

"Sudah bangun?"

_Sehun?_

Pelukan di sekitar perutnya mengerat dan seseorang menyerukkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Luhan yang sensitif. Gadis itu menghindar penuh antisipasti, namun sedetik setelahnya dia memekik tertahan ketika merasakan nyeri di lehernya.

"Kau oke?" Pemuda itu terbangun dan menumpukan tubuh bagian atasnya ke lengannya yang tertekuk, mata lelahnya mencoba menelusuri keseluruhan wajah Luhan demi memastikan bahwa bidadari cantiknya dalam keadaan baik. Kini tangannya yang terbebas terangkat hingga ujung jemarinya menyentuh permukaan pipi Luhan.

Dan sukses membuat Luhan mengerut tidak mengerti. Rona merah samar-samar muncul di kedua pipinya yang sehalus kapas ketika menyadari kedekatan jarak di antara wajah mereka. "S-Sehun," cicitnya takut-takut sekaligus malu. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hm?" bola mata cokelat Sehun bergulir dan pandangannya jatuh tepat di wajah Luhan. "Menemanimu tidur, tentu saja."

Kelopak mata itu membelo dan Luhan terkejut setelah mendengarnya. "A-apa?! B-bagaimana bisa?!"

"Memangnya apa yang salah, Lulu?"

Luhan mengerjap satu kali sebelum ingatannya kembali memutar ingatan kelam yang terjadi sekitar 12 jam yang lalu. Bulir bening muncul di pelupuknya dan tampak siap meluncur dari sana. "A-aku ..," Luhan menggigit bibir ketika merasakan sesak luar biasa di dada manakala akan mengatakannya. "S-Sehun .., a-aku .."

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Sehun langsung membungkam kedua belah bibir di hadapannya dan mengunci tepi mulut Luhan dengan begitu posesif. Tangan kanannya terselip di tengkuk Luhan, menghiraukan keterkejutan Luhan yang nyaris menyentuh ubun-ubun. Pemuda itu menghisap bibir Luhan dengan begitu nikmat, tanpa celah dan profesional. Bibirnya yang tipis bergerak-gerak menggigit sisi bibir Luhan, membiarkan lidahnya menari-nari dalam gua hangat mulut Luhan.

Dan ketika Luhan tersedak oleh tangisnya sendiri, Sehun menarik diri. Meringis tidak terima sebab mendapati wajah Luhan yang kacau balau karena jejak air mata. "Aku mencintaimu," gumamnya tegas lalu kembali mengecup bibir Luhan. "Aku begitu mencintaimu sampai merasa begitu bodoh karena melepasmu begitu saja."

Luhan masih terisak selagi Sehun mencuri ciuman-ciuman singkat dari bibirnya. Dia berupaya mengangkat dua lengannya dan berhasil mengalungkannya di leher Sehun. "T-tapi ..," dia tercekat sebelum mencapai titik kalimatnya. Dan Sehun menghadiahinya sebuah kecupan manis di bibirnya. "Sehun .."

"Ya, Sayang?"

"Aku juga mencintaimu .., dan membutuhkanmu," Luhan ikut meraup bibir Sehun meski pun tangis mengharu biru masih melandanya. Matanya yang menyipit dan kabur karena air mata mengedip-ngedip, mencoba menatap wajah tampan Sehun yang ada di dekatnya. "A-aku .., K-Kangin .."

Sehun tidak kuasa untuk tidak mengecup bibir Luhan untuk sekali saat gendang telinganya menangkap nada pilu Luhan ketika tengah mengucapkan nama keparat itu. Kali ini, dia menambah intensitas ciumannya hingga kekasihnya menggeliat gelisah dalam rebahannya.

"Tidak apa-apa," Sehun bergumam sebelum kembali meraup bibir ranum Luhan dalam ciumannya yang hangat dan basah. "Asal kau ada di sampingku dan aku mencintaimu, itu sudah cukup."

"Sehun .."

Dan Luhan memberi balasan kecupan dalam untuk bibir Sehun, menandakan bahwa dia benar-benar menerima pernyataan Sehun yang menyatakan bahwa pemuda itu mencintainya. Dia mendeguk di antara kebahagiaan nyata yang dirasakannya, menikmati tiap kecupan sensual yang dilayangkan oleh sahabat kecilnya. Bibirnya tidak bisa berhenti bergerak untuk menghisap dalam-dalam bibir bawah Sehun dan memainkannya gemas—karena Sehun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Dan hal terakhir yang tidak mampu ditahan oleh Luhan adalah suara geraman halus yang meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Jika kalian tidak lupa," Suara berat lain terdengar dari suatu arah dan keduanya yang terlarut dalam ciuman hangat nan basah akhirnya saling terjungkal. Luhan menatap ke arah kiri dan dia meringis penuh rasa bersalah saat menemukan Yifan dengan matanya yang terpejam main-main. "Aku masih ada di sini dan kalian masih ilegal untuk bercinta."

Dan Sehun menghiraukan peringatan Yifan dengan kembali mengecup bibir Luhan, meraba tengkuk gadisnya hingga Luhan kembali mengerang protes. Pemuda itu tersenyum di balik ciumannya, begitu bersyukur karena pada akhirnya, dia bisa _meraup_ Luhan dalam dekapannya.

END

Well, gimana ceritanyaaa? Ini authornya masih newbie di dunia per-ff-an dengan cast EXO *elap keringat* ngetik 11k dalam kurun waktu kurang-lebih 15 jam :" akhirnya berhasil menghasilkan ff kilat ini. Yeay! Ide awalnya nggak terduga banget. Waktu itu aku lagi laptopan dan nggak sengaja denger musik yang diputer televisi di rumah, ide pembuatan ff ini langsung muncul! Aku gak ngerti judul musiknya, pokoknya liriknya itu ada kata 'pacaran main-mainnya' gitu *duh apaan sih* dan akhirnya, berbekal kata 'pacaran main-main' aku memutuskan untuk buat ff oneshoot. Yaampun seneng banget sampek nggak bisa tidur. Soalnya ini ff baru selesai pas pukul setengah 1 malem dan karena hari ini aku harus ke sekolah buat tanda tangan daftar hadir ujian praktek, akhirnya aku nunda buat ngerevisinya. Dan waktu di sekolah tadi, akunya jadi gak tenang soalnya pengen cepet-cepet revisi ff ini *ditimpuk*

Daaaan .. Ada nggak sih yang inget sama akuu /readers: emang siapa lo, thor?/ *pundung* yaudah deh kalo gitu :" cuman mau kasih tahu aja, ini author ff KyuMin yang udah lama hengkang dari sini, JiYoo861016 *seketika lirik pen-name* Dan sekarang malah memutuskan untuk buka lapak lagi buat ff exo. Biasalah, jiwa petualan buat nyoba other cast baru muncul pas ujian udah dekat *mantengin laman SNMPTN* /doaian yaa hahaha/

Well, gimana nih? Hehe setelah revisi, aku baru nyangka kalo momen HunHan yang romantis cuman dikit banget ya? Ternyata banyak kesedihan di sini :" Aku sengaja lhoo kasih Yifan yang ganteng di sinii .. Woo, iri banget sama Luhan yang bisa punya calon kakak ipar macam Yifan. Waktu baca interaksi Yifan-Luhan, akunya jadi iri deh *lho* wkwk

Oh, ya. Sekedar informasi aja, ya. Panggilan sayang Yifan ke Zitou itu (read: Ziezie) terinspirasi dari ff **Eclaire Oh** yaa. Aku mau cari panggilan yang rada nyambung buat ke pasangan Kristao itu, dan akhirnya keinget sama Ziezie.

Daaaan, satu lagi. FF ini bakal aku **republis **dengan cast yang berbeda, KyuMin. Kalo ada yang tertarik, silahkan bertandang ke wordpress pribadiku. Go to profile buat check, yaa :")

Trims buat semua yang udah baca, readers atau pun haters. Reviewnya ya review~ *kisskiss*


End file.
